


You Scared, Baby?

by phandomsub



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, M/M, Pain Kink, Phanfiction, Porn With Plot, fear kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phandomsub/pseuds/phandomsub
Summary: It takes Phil a long time to figure out why Dan insists on watching horror movies, even though they scare him half to death. When he finally does, he comes up with a plan.





	You Scared, Baby?

It takes Phil near on seven years to figure out why Dan loves horror movies so much. In his defence, for the first six of them his brain is so overwhelmed with the effort of pretending their relationship is _just platonic_ that he doesn’t really let himself ponder the little things. Once they finally get their shit together and become an official couple, Phil is able to think about the intricate parts of Dan’s personality without feeling like an overly invasive creep. He notices so many new things about Dan once they start sharing a bed and has so many of his suspicions confirmed – for example, yes, he does like having his neck bitten – but this is one thing that still has him stumped. Dan professes to _love_ horror movies, but they scare the absolute shit out of him every time. Obviously being scared is the whole _point_ and people tend to like the adrenaline rush they get from it, but Dan is like a child when it comes to scary movies. He sits up for half the night with all the lights on, barely able to go to the _bathroom_ alone, and Phil just doesn’t understand why he does it to himself. It’s not like he’s being forced to watch it or anything – Phil doesn’t mind them, but he’s never usually the one to go out of his way to pick them. It’s always Dan who downloads them and insists they watch with the lights off. It doesn’t make any sense to him –  until suddenly it hits him one night while Dan’s riding his dick.

Dan’s good in bed, generally – another suspicion Phil had that was answered by their first time – but sometimes he’s _exceptional_. Sometimes he’s just absolutely _gagging_ for It, deepthroating his cock like a porn star and fucking himself on it like he’s on amphetamines or something. Phil just assumes it’s a totally random occurrence where Dan just happens to be off-his-head horny until the correlation slaps him in the face (or maybe that was Dan, because, yeah, they’re into that).

It’s the fucking _horror movies._ Sometimes they go to bed immediately, sometimes it will be hours later, but without fail, every time they watch one Dan is always hard and ready to go the moment his body touches the mattress. It’s so damn obvious now that Phil feels like an idiot for not realising it. He isn’t sure why Dan’s never mentioned it but his boyfriend is often embarrassed by the strangest things, so Phil’s money is on that. He considers bringing it up; they talk about new things they want to try and things that get them going all the time, so he’s sure Dan would be fine to talk about it once he knows Phil doesn’t find it weird. He even thinks about offering to fuck Dan doggy style while they watch one because that might be nice for him, but another idea stops him. He decides he wants a little more information before he lets Dan know he’s on to him.

Phil downloads a bunch of horrors they haven’t seen for research – some new release, some a bit older – and opens a new note on his phone. They tend to watch a movie almost every single night once they’re exhausted their energy filming or playing games, so it doesn’t take long for Phil’s experiment to get results. On the first night, they watch Rings; it’s downright awful, but the supernatural themes still obviously creep Dan out. When the credits start to roll, Phil casually asks Dan to rate its scariness from one to five. He gives it a weak three and Phil notes it in his phone. They fuck later that night and Dan is certainly louder but not overly more enthused than usual. Phil notes that down, too. The next night they watch Ouija: Origin of Evil and both the movie and the results are better. Dan clutches Phil’s hand for the entirety of the film and gives it a four, and later on he asks Phil to choke him and then flips them over without Phil even pulling out. Then, it’s House of the Dead, which is an absolute bust. Dan almost falls asleep during this one and he’s more than happy to lay on his back and let Phil do what he needs to do when they stumble up to bed. When Phil asks his opinion in the morning, Dan snorts and gives it a minus one. Looking at the notes in his phone, Phil can see already that his hypothesis was correct; the scarier the movie, the hornier the Dan. The results he gets over the next couple nights continue to support this and he thinks he’s probably learnt all he’s going to by this point. He figures they’ll watch one more to finish off what he downloaded – and that’s when he finds the holy grail.

It’s some Spanish movie called Kidnapped – Phil doesn’t realise it’s subbed until he presses play and considers turning it off until Dan says he doesn’t mind. They’ve got good practise with all the anime they watch so it doesn’t take away from the effect like Phil thought it might. It’s a pretty intense movie about a home invasion where three masked men keep a family hostage in their home and even Phil has to admit it’s scary. Not in the _shit that supernatural creature is terrifying_ way but more in the _this could actually happen to me_ way. Phil’s arm is slung over Dan’s shoulders from the beginning. They’re cuddled up under the space blanket as they watch and he can feel Dan practically _vibrating_ next to him. His eyes are wide, glued to the screen, and he jumps at every loud bang. His breathing gets faster and faster as the movie progresses and Phil has to pry his fingers out of Dan’s because he’s squeezing them so hard. If he’s ever been at a five on the scary scale, this is it.

‘You scared, baby?’ Phil mumbles, to which Dan nods his head slowly.

Phil places his hand – numb with loss of circulation – on Dan’s thigh to help calm him and that’s when he realises he’s not just scared. With every other movie they’ve watched, it’s taken a little while after the initial scare for the arousal to hit Dan, but he’s clearly hard as a rock in his trackies right now. Phil looks at Dan and Dan tears his eyes from the screen to meet his gaze once he realises that Phil knows he’s hard. His cheeks tint an abashed red but his pupils remain blown wide, and neither of them say a word as Phil ducks under the blanket and sucks Dan off until he comes. He’s so fucking responsive and _loud_ , fists tearing out tufts of Phil’s hair and pleasured moans drowning out the cries of horror from the TV. Dan’s not the easiest guy to please but he’s coming in Phil’s mouth within minutes.

So, Dan has a fear kink and a pretty big one at that. He doesn’t explicitly _say_ it, but Dan obviously knows that Phil knows he does. That’s why, when Phil comes up with a plan to execute all the information he’s gathered, he doesn’t do anything for three weeks. Dan’s a sharp one and if he tries anything too soon, Phil knows he’ll be on to him in a split second and that just won’t do. He takes his time, doing a bit of research and brainstorming some ideas. The good thing is Phil is already aware of Dan’s – quite limited – boundaries and what would be too far; what he’s into and what he’s not. They’ve even already got a few things around the house that he can use and a safe-word that he’s checked Dan remembers about a thousand times. He has everything worked out, and now all he has to do is wait for the right timing.

 

*****

 

It’s a quiet Sunday when Phil decides tonight is the night. They’ve been watching Pixar films for the last couple of days, so when Phil tells Dan he wants to watch something a little more “adult” he’s not met with any protest. When he lazily scrolls through their hard-drive of movies and nonchalantly suggests The Strangers Dan’s head snaps to look at him, but Phil stays so calm and casual that any suspicion Dan has melts away quickly. They’ve seen this one before but, not only has it been years, Phil also needs to make sure he picks a good one in the same realm as Kidnapped that he knows will get Dan going. See, Phil knows quite a lot about Dan and what he likes, and, although the adrenaline he gets from being terrified by these movies is obviously a big part of it, Phil is also quite certain it’s not the only reason he got so worked up.

They’re in their usual horror movie position – lights off, cuddled up, draped in the space blanket – and Phil munches happily at his caramel popcorn as the film starts. It goes on as per usual; Dan ends up pressed tightly to his side, scared out of his wits. Phil only sneaks the most necessary glances at Dan, and he looks mostly the same for the full hour thirty – the light of the TV reflects in his wide eyes as he chews away the skin around his fingernails. Phil makes no venture to check whether he’s hard or not and as the credits roll he stands from the couch.

‘Where are you going?’ Dan asks, keeping the distress from his voice but showing his hand with how tightly he’s clutching the blanket.

‘I think I’m gonna head to bed early,’ Phil says.

‘A-Already?’ Dan stammers slightly. ‘But it’s only eleven.’

‘Yeah, that popcorn made me feel kind of sick,’ Phil says, pulling a face and rubbing his tummy. ‘I’ll leave you to keep playing Pokémon. Try not to wake me when you come to bed?’

‘Maybe I should…come with you,’ Dan says, clearly unsettled by the thought of being alone.

‘Don’t be silly, you never get tired before one. I’ll see you in the morning. Love you,’ Phil says, dropping a kiss to the top of Dan’s head.

‘Love you, too,’ Dan says, a little weakly, squeezing Phil’s hand and only letting go when he moves too far away to reach.

Phil grins to himself as he climbs the stairs towards the bedrooms, despite the fact he’s going to have to stay extremely quiet for at least two hours. He slips into his set room, flicking on the light and dropping to his hands and knees beside the bed. He slides out a black box, taking it in his hands before standing up and heading to his actual bedroom. As he shuts the door behind himself he can still hear the TV downstairs and he thanks the walls for being so thin on this particular occasion.

He reads Dan’s copy of I Am Pilgrim by lamplight to pass the time, which actually flies by relatively fast. In no time his phone is reading 1:23 AM and he hears the TV downstairs switch off whatever late-night infomercial was playing. It’s doubtful that Dan was actually watching it; he more than likely just kept it on because the background noise made him less anxious about being alone and he’ll take any extra light he can get. When he hears Dan’s feet start to scuffle around downstairs Phil jumps to his own. He digs through the black box he’d placed on the chair in the corner and pulls out what he needs; the rope goes in his back pocket, the balaclava over his head, and the knife dangles from his fingers as he silently slips out into the hallway.

He can still hear Dan moving around a floor below as he fits himself into the alcove that leads into the bathroom. Dan will have to walk straight past him to get to their bedroom and, as long as he sticks to his usual routine, he will go in there to change before heading to brush his teeth, so chances are he won’t even notice Phil’s presence. Not only that, but the only light for the hallway is at the top of the stairs meaning he’ll have to do it in the dark. There’s the flick of a switch downstairs succeeded with fast padded footsteps, then another, then more running. Phil has to smuggle his smile imagining Dan darting from room to room, staying In the dark for as short a time as possible. Dan’s afraid of the dark on a good day – after a horror movie he’s downright terrified.

Dan finally reaches the bottom of the stairs and Phil can hear his slightly ragged breathing as he begins to climb. He can’t see him from where he’s hiding but he can hear the creak of each stair as he accents, and then the hesitation of his socked feet as he reaches the top.

‘It’s just a movie,’ he hears Dan mutter and Phil imagines his hand is hovering over the light-switch. ‘Everything’s fine.’

There’s a beat and then suddenly everything goes dark. Dan’s feet pad hastily over the carpet towards the small sliver of light from the lamp seeping under the bedroom door. As he feels Dan pass, Phil pounces. He hooks his free arm around Dan’s neck, halting his movement and pulling his back against his chest. Dan, already so on edge, screams and kicks out. He loses his footing, slipping a little, which only makes Phil grip tighter and, honestly, he wasn’t expecting him to start thrashing around this much this soon.

‘Fuck!’ he yells. ‘Fuck – what the fuck – _Phil_.’

He sounds fucking petrified and for a moment Phil thinks he’s been caught out, but then he realises Dan is trying to call out to him, thinking he’s in the bedroom.

‘Phil! Hel-‘

Phil clasps his hand over Dan’s mouth because he’s screaming bloody murder and the embarrassing chance of the neighbours calling the cops is too high to risk. He brings the knife up to Dan’s throat and presses – not hard enough to cut him, but hard enough for him to know it’s there.

‘Shut the fuck up,’ he growls, trying to make his voice lower and gruffer but it’s still so obviously him – apparently Dan’s too scared to notice, though.

‘Please,’ he mumbles against Phil’s hand, words muffled by his palm. ‘Please, I have money, I can give you –‘

‘I said shut _up_ ,’ Phil says, louder, and this time he feels Dan’s tense body still against his own.

There’s a silence where Dan doesn’t struggle. When Phil’s hand lifts from his mouth, he whispers,

‘Phil?’

Phil’s lips move to the soft spot right below Dan’s ear and press, slow, gentle; then the knife moves from his throat and the hand that had cupped his mouth wraps around it instead. He squeezes, hard, making Dan splutter and wheezes.

‘If you don’t shut your fucking mouth, I’ll shove something in there and shut it myself, understand?’ Phil growls; he lets go of Dan’s throat when he feels him nod and he sucks in a gulp of air. ‘Good. Now put your hands behind your back.’

Dan’s breathing is laboured as he obliges, slowly moving his shaking hands to hover behind his back. Phil slides the handle of the knife through his belt loop as he pulls the rope from his pocket. He winds it around Dan’s wrists again and again, binding his hands together, feeling his fingers flex. He tugs on the bindings roughly and it doesn’t budge.

‘Please,’ Dan whispers, trying to pull his hands apart. ‘Let me go.’

‘That depends,’ Phil says. ‘Is the light red?’

‘No,’ Dan replies. ‘It’s green.’

‘Then you’re not going anywhere,’ Phil says, running his left hand up Dan’s back and into his curls – then gripping his hair tightly and pulling his head back, making Dan gasp in pain.

‘Please, just take what you want. I told you, I have money –‘

‘I don’t care about your fucking money. I’m here for something much better,’ Phil whispers; Dan chokes as Phil grabs his ass painfully tight, before seizing the knife and returning it to his throat. ‘Bedroom. Now.’

Phil nudges Dan forward and his feet stagger into action, taking small steps with his head pulled back and the edge of the knife ghosting his skin. His breathing is fast and ragged as they move towards the bedroom. Phil lets go of Dan’s hair to open the door and then moves him inside with a hand bunched in the neck of his shirt. He kicks the door shut behind them before roughly turning Dan around and shoving him backwards. His calves hit the end of the bed and, without his arms for balance, he tumbles back onto the mattress. In the dim light of the lamp, Phil can see the beads of sweat clinging to his boyfriends forehead and the wideness of his eyes as he stares up at the masked man hovering over him.

‘What are you going to do to me?’ Dan says, and the terror in his voice still sounds so _real_. ‘I-I have a boyfriend, you know, and he’ll-‘

‘He can’t save you,’ Phil says, still keeping his voice as gravelly as he can manage. ‘You’re _my_ little bitch tonight.’

Phil climbs on to the bed and straddles Dan’s waist. The moment he does, Dan begins to struggle again, trying to push himself further up the mattress to escape Phil’s weight. Phil’s fingers find Dan’s slowly darkening throat and press down – not cutting off his entire oxygen supply, but definitely making it clear that he can – and Dan goes still once more.

‘Are you going to fuck me?’ Dan rasps, voice raw from the pressure on his windpipe and probably his immense arousal, judging by the hardness Phil can feel through his jeans.

‘Oh, you poor little bitch,’ Phil laughs darkly, before leaning forwards to whisper in Dan’s ear; Dan shivers violently. ‘That’s the last thing you should be worrying about me doing.’

Phil sits back up, ass pressing down on Dan’s clothed cock. He takes the hem of Dan’s – very new, very expensive – t-shirt, hooks the blade under it, and slices right up the middle until it’s tearing through the collar. As the torn shirt falls apart it reveals Dan’s pale, heaving chest beneath. Phil presses steel against one of Dan’s perking nipples and the younger boy drags in a noisy breath.

‘I want to hear what you sound like when you’re in pain,’ Phil says, dragging his dull nails down Dan’s stomach, leaving pink tracks in the supple white.

‘No, please,’ Dam gasps, tossing his head to the side and trying to push his face into the covers.

‘Is your blood red?’ Phil asks.

‘No, it’s green.’

‘Then shut the fuck up or I’ll gag you,’ Phil says, swooping down on Dan’s chest and biting hard, leaving a red ring of teeth-marks around his nipple and making Dan cry out.

Phil bites his way down the hairless expanse of Dan’s chest, each movement punctuated with a yelp or whimper of pain. When gets to the band of Dan’s jeans he slips off the end of the bed, knees hitting the carpet. Phil places the knife to the side before tearing at Dan’s button and zipper, grabbing the sides of his pants and yanking them down so hard that Dan’s body drags down the bed. The denim takes his underwear with it and exposes his leaking cock as the material settles around his knees; all the while Dan is muttering little _no, no, no_ ’s that Phil knows, in this circumstance, means the exact opposite.

‘You make the loveliest noises when you’re afraid, little bitch,’ Phil growls, pausing to bite a particularly deep ring into Dan’s upper thigh – his cry is broken ad shrill. ‘But I want to hear you cry. I want to hear you beg.’

Standing up, Phil flips Dan over onto his stomach, forcing his face down into the sheets. The hands still tied behind his back are turning a deep shade of red and his perky ass is exposed between the edge of his ruined shirt and the lowered band of his jeans. Phil takes a moment to admire it before he moves over to the black box, fingers wrapping around the handle of the black crop.

Dan’s shoulders seize when he feels the leather tip trail down the cleft of his ass. He takes a shaky breath, clearly preparing himself for what he knows is coming. Phil’s arm pulls back, then swings forwards, connecting the crop with Dan’s right cheek. He doesn’t even hit that hard but the _smack_ of leather on skin is resonating and the choked whimper Dan makes is beautiful. Phil whacks him again, a little harder, and this time his plush ass blooms red. Then again, eve harder, and Dan screams.

‘Please,’ he chokes on a dry sob. ‘Stop.’

To anyone else, Dan probably sounds like he’s hating this, but Phil knows better – they’ve talked about how _stop_ really means _keep going_ ad absolutely nothing other than _red_ means _stop._

‘No, God, it hurts, stop.’

Phil swings harder yet and now he can’t tell whether Dan’s cries or the slapping against his skin is louder. He moves the tip of the crop to different areas of Dan’s ass and now the whole thing is an angry red. With each hit Dan’s body jerks, and Phil knows his dick is grinding and leaking against the covers. He keeps going, over and over, until Dan’s pleas break with a real, wet, sob.

Phil tosses the crop to the ground and runs his hands over Dan’s ass. The skin is burning beneath his touch and when he digs his nails into the flesh Dan takes a breath so sharp it sounds like he’s drowning.

‘Fuck,’ he whimpers, pressing his mouth further into the doona to muffle himself.

‘Look at this pretty thing,’ Phil says, smacking his blazing cheek with his hand. ‘No wonder your boyfriend keeps you around.

Dan whimpers and Phil doesn’t miss the way he presses himself back into Phil’s touch after jerking away. When Phil slips his fingers between Dan’s cheeks and Dan’s entire body shudders, he knows it’s time. He takes Dan’s jeans by the ankles, dragging them and his underwear down and off his legs before grabbing the bottle of lube from the black box.

‘I could always fuck you dry, you know,’ Phil says whilst slicking up his fingers. ‘Make you feel the burn of my cock tearing you open.’

Dan whines, barely putting up a fight as Phil spreads his legs as wide as they can go. He wastes no time with teasing, just plunges one finger deep inside him in one smooth movement. Dan gasps out an _ah_ that is most definitely more pleasure than pain. Phil’s finger works inside him, quickly loosening him up enough to take two, then three, and all the while he’s careful to avoid Dan’s prostate. They fuck a lot, so it never takes very long to stretch Dan out and he’s ready to take Phil’s thick cock in no time. Phil pulls out his fingers and pushes down his black trackies, just far enough to get out his hard cock. He lubes it up and presses it to Dan’s hole with one hand; his other reaches out to fist into Dan’s hair again, yanking his neck back and freeing his mouth from the sheets.

‘I want to hear every sound you make,’ Phil says.

‘No. No, no, no,’ Dan babbles, so deliriously horny by this point that he can’t even think up a creative line to play along anymore.

Phil pushes in, feeling Dan’s body part for him and mould around him and God, has he always felt this good?

‘Fuck,’ Phil’s breath catches, hand tightening in Dan’s hair. ‘You’re a tight little bitch, aren’t you?’

The noise Dan makes is the most desperate fucking whine Phil has ever heard, distorted by the strain on his vocal chords from the sharp angle of his neck. A ripple runs up his clothed back and he can’t keep himself from lifting his ass up slightly, letting Phil sink in deeper. The head of Phil’s cock brushes against his g-spot and no, _that_ was the most desperate whine he’s ever heard.

‘You’re fucking loving this, aren’t you? You dirty little slut,’ Phil says, hips starting to move, driving his cock in and out of Dan’s warm body.

‘N-No,’ Dan tries, but he’s gasping and moaning softly each time Phil presses back in.

‘You do. Imagine what your boyfriend would say if he knew how much you were getting off on this. Letting a stranger break into your home and fuck you in the bed you share,’ Phil says, punctuating each sentence with increasingly harder thrusts.

‘Oh, _fuck_ ,’ Dan cries, eyes rolling back and tied hands flexing, desperate to cling on to something.

Phil thrusts harder and harder until he’s pounding his cock into Dan, biting his lip as he watches it disappear into Dan’s battered ass. Phil gives everything he’s got, fucking into Dan so hard his hipbones are probably making a permanent dent in his body. The slapping of skin is ringing in his ears with the absolutely raw noises Dan is making beneath him. It’s rough and dirty and fast and he’s starting to sweat under the balaclava but he’s sure as hell not about to stop to take it off. He can tell he’s pressing Dan’s buttons perfectly by the way he moans and groans, too strung out to cling to any premise of a roleplay. His body rocks forcefully against the bed and it’s giving enough friction to his cock to bring him closer and closer to the edge. Phil slaps Dan’s ass, hard, and moans deeply as it tenses up around him.

‘Such a dirty whore,’ Phil pants and shit, he can feel the familiar sensation of an impending incredible finish clawing its way through his gut. ‘Letting me use you like this.’

‘Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,’ Dan cries, about three octaves higher than his normal voice and Phil’s pretty sure the tremble in his voice is tears, but he can’t see his face well enough to tell.

‘Gonna come in you. Gonna mark you as mine,’ Phil groans, head tipping forward and grip on Dan’s hair tightening because he’s going to fucking come.

It hits him, white hot and fucking incredible. His eyes slip shut and he moans low and long as he pumps his come deep inside Dan. He works through it, fucking into him as hard as he can manage and when it starts to fade, he leans forward and sinks his teeth into the side of Dan’s neck. He hears Dan choke, sob, and then he’s having the loudest orgasm Phil has ripped from his body yet.

‘Oh my God, oh my God… _fuck!_ Oh fuck,’ he cries, body tensing up before falling completely apart.

He comes all over the sheets, rubbing himself against them to work his way through it and making an absolute mess of himself. His entire body trembles and shakes, and when Phil lets go of his hair he falls down face first and just lays there. Dan gulps for air, body twitching and jerking as he slowly comes down from his high.

Finally catching his breath, Phil slowly pulls his softening cock out of Dan. He watches for a moment as a trail of come leaks out of him and rolls over his balls. His ass is a complete mess, red raw and shining with the defined marks of the crop and Phil’s hand, and his wrists are surely rope-burned to all hell. Phil leans over the end of the bed  and picks the knife up off the floor, using the sharp tip to saw through the rope and unwinds Dan’s wrists. Just as he suspected, they’re almost bloody with friction.

‘Holy shit,’ he hears Dan mumble into the bed; Phil puts the rope and knife on the bedside table and collapses down next to him.

‘Was that okay?’ Phil asks, a little hesitant and worried now that he’s come and can assess Dan’s state with a clear mind. ‘That wasn’t too much?’

Dan turns his face to stare at him; it’s hard to tell with how fucked-out he is, but it seems the look he’s going for is _are you serious?_

‘I didn’t hurt you, did I? I mean, more than you wanted?’

Dan – with much difficulty – shuffles onto his side to face Phil directly. He hooks his fingers under the balaclava and peels it up over Phil’s face, letting it bunch up against his forehead. He takes Phil’s face gently in his hands and presses a soft kiss to his lips.

‘You know I would have said something if you had,’ Dan says, running his thumb over Phil’s damp cheek. ‘No, it was fucking…God Phil, how do you always just _know_? I don’t even have to even say anything. You just fucking…’

Dan closes his eyes on the onslaught of emotion and presses a firmer, more desperate kiss to his mouth.

‘How the hell did I ever think I’d end up with anyone other than you?’ he whispers, smiling softly as he rests their foreheads together.

 


End file.
